


your hands can heal, your hands can bruise

by thebadwitch13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Feels, Lost Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwitch13/pseuds/thebadwitch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A still unmarried Amy Pond contemplates the men in her life. " all of time and space was never room enough to run..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands can heal, your hands can bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Written to "Posion and Wine" by The Civil Wars. May they get back together.  
> Also, by all-nighters during Finals...

“I don’t have a choice

 But I still choose you”

The Civil Wars

you made a lot of promises

all of time and space

was never enough

room to run

from your truth

made lies

still

your hands heal

your hands bruise

I don’t believe

in faith

I believe

you


End file.
